


Kaoru

by AnAnYaH



Series: Matcha Blossom [2]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, POV First Person, POV Kojiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAnYaH/pseuds/AnAnYaH
Summary: Because I know you love me, in your own way.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Series: Matcha Blossom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198157
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Kaoru

You are my childhood friend Kaoru. We have done everything together. From skating to growing old enough to finally understand how we both feel about each other. It's not unknown to you that I love you , it's not unknown to me that you do that too maybe in your own stupid way and although we might never say, we know that we be belong together.

Kaoru, I wish we'd never met Ainosuke, I wish I could protect you from falling in love with him, I wish I could tell you how I felt back then. Kaoru, I wish I could stop him from leaving you. But I couldn't,I was never enough. But I am now. And since I am now, I won't let him break you again. Never - after today. Seeing you lying in that hospital bed for the hundredth time since we had started skating together I realised Skaters are stupids - they get injured all the time - but today it wasn't just your body , was it Kaoru ? It was also your heart. But I will fix it. Because I love you and I know you do too, in your own stupid way.


End file.
